


Fusion For The Soul

by love_killed_the_superstar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Fusion, Gen, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_killed_the_superstar/pseuds/love_killed_the_superstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose knew Pearl felt left out. It couldn't be helped, she supposed; eggs weren't like live young, it was impossible to feel any movements aside from when one shifted in position, and there was very little for an outsider to feel aside from the large peninsula of Rose's belly. It couldn't be helped, but Rose knew that Pearl felt a little isolated as a result, and it hurt to see her love feel this way.<br/>So when she casually suggested they fuse, Pearl's jaw nearly hit the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fusion For The Soul

**Author's Note:**

> SURPRISE!! this is the surprise egg hell fic i was talking about a few fics ago, betcha never considered it would be... my most favourite su ship. sighs  
> I guess I just wanted to write Rainbow falling in love with the babies inside her idk  
> Also I'm such a sucker for fusions cuddling w gems, honestly, I'm amazed this is the first time I've written it

“Do you need anything right now?”

Rose opened an eye lazily and caught sight of Pearl hovering over her nervously, but offering a warm, encouraging smile all the same.

“I'm fine for the moment, Pearl. Come lie down with me?”

She wriggled across to make more room for Pearl, who gracefully sat down beside her, swinging her legs up so she was sat beside Rose on the bed. Rose pulled her down to lie next to her, reaching over and pressing a kiss to Pearl's knuckles.

“How are you doing, Rose?” Pearl asked quietly, reaching down to rub Rose's tummy. Rose leaned into her touch.

“Fine, like I said,” she hummed, watching Pearl adoringly. She rested a hand atop of Pearl's, and laced their fingers together. “What about you, my dear?”

“Fine,” Pearl echoed.

Rose knew Pearl felt left out. It couldn't be helped, she supposed; eggs weren't like live young, it was impossible to feel any movements aside from when one shifted in position, and there was very little for an outsider to feel aside from the large peninsula of Rose's belly. It couldn't be helped, but Rose knew that Pearl felt a little isolated as a result, and it hurt to see her love feel this way.

So when she casually suggested they fuse, Pearl's jaw nearly hit the floor.

“F-Fuse? Rose, will that be _safe_?”

“Why not?” Rose asked, palming her tummy. “You're made of light, I'm made of light. These eggs are made of light. They shouldn't get absorbed into Rainbow if we form her, they're too developed by now.”

“You're sure?”

“I'm sure.” Rose leaned over to kiss Pearl chastely. “I'm also quite tired. If we could fuse, I'm sure Rainbow would be a lot more lively.”

“That's true,” Pearl said reluctantly. “You really want to do this?”

“I do.”

Without another word, Pearl slipped off the bed, helping Rose off too and steadying her before she stumbled. They moved further apart, grinning at each other, before beginning their waltz. The steps were simplified due to Rose's feet being quite sore in recent weeks as a result of the eggs, but the effect was the same, and soon they were being swept up in each other. Their lips pressed together, and as the warmth overwhelmed the two of them, Rainbow Quartz sprung once again into existence.

She opened her eyes, stretching after having been awakened from a slumber. Her outfit, her body, felt different. As she glanced down, she realised her leotard was a lot more accommodating to her new figure, and she was grateful for her lack of shoes since for whatever reason her feet were a little sore – wait a minute, what was going on here?

Her hands reached down to touch her abdomen, just below where one of her gems – Rose's gem – lay. She felt the slight clicking of eggs within her, and her face split into a grin. Of course, Rose was pregnant! How could she have forgotten? And with Pearl's eggs as well! What a wonderful thing, her two components creating new life, oh! How momentous this was!

She opened her mouth and a warm laugh bubbled out, and suddenly she was leaning back on the balls of her feet, one hand supporting her while the other continued to roam her belly, feeling each intricate life within her just waiting to form. Awash with love, she lay back in the cloudy terrain of Rose's room, holding onto her tummy and giggling helplessly. She loved these babies so much, their babies, _her_ babies. In a sense they were, anyway, and they would surely acknowledge that if she ever came to visit them again. Gems just had that talent.

“How precious you all are,” she whispered, face flushed with joy. “My little ones, I am so pleased to meet you, if unofficially. You are so loved.”

Within her, the presences in her subconscious were equally elated. Rose was overjoyed that Rainbow was so loving towards their offspring, and Pearl – she'd choked up inside, emotions welling within her; feeling the eggs was a different experience entirely from simply touching their outlines from behind the barrier of Rose's taut flesh. Tears came to Rainbow's eyes and she wiped them away, chuckling.

“What are you doing in there?” Rainbow asked aloud, standing up straight. She rested both hands on her belly. The eggs would probably be no bigger than her fingertips at this stage, leaving only a small bump in her leotard compared to the enlarged one Rose was currently sporting while unfused. It was just so cute, she couldn't help stifling another bout of laughter.

She left the temple, almost running straight into Garnet.

“Rainbow,” she greets. “Are you sure this is safe?”

“Safe? It's never felt more right! Feel for yourself, they're fine,” Rainbow insisted, bringing Garnet's hands over to touch her bump. Garnet glanced at her questioningly (Rose hadn't been too keen on people touching her now she was close to delivering) but complied, smoothing her hands over the defined curve. Each egg seemed in tact, and Rainbow's grin couldn't get any bigger.

“You're right,” Garnet affirmed.

“Oh, Garnet, isn't it wonderful existing like this?” she gushed, doing a small twirl once Garnet's hands had dropped back to her sides. “It always feels so wonderful to be alive, but having these little ones depending on me as well as Rose and Pearl... it just feels so beautiful, so complete. Orgasmic, even!”

“Eh, so-so on the last one,” Garnet said with a grin of her own, and Rainbow let out a heartfelt laugh, hands still on her belly. “I understand, though, Rainbow. I always have.”

“And aren't you sweet for that very reason.” Rainbow ducked down, patting Garnet's hair affectionately, before sashaying out of the temple. Garnet watched after her with a smile lingering on her face, before opening the temple door to her room.

Rainbow bounded along the beach, the pain in her feet having gradually ebbed away, and a small rose-tinted part of her was gleeful to run again, since in her heavily pregnant state she could seldom move around while unfused. Rainbow had never felt so alive, dancing on the hot sand, hair shimmering in the sun. She danced and sang and ran, holding her stomach in her hands, feeling every bit as overjoyed as she had ever felt in her existence and more.

She caught sight of Amethyst kicking stones into the shallows and called her name at the top of her lungs.

“Amethyst, sweet! Amethyst!”

Amethyst's head darted up, and she immediately darted across the sand and up against Rainbow's legs, burying her head in her knees.

“Rainbow!! What are you doing here?!”

“Came to see how everyone was doing, kiddo! Wanted to feel these eggs for myself!”

“I-Is that... okay?” Amethyst asked, head still smushed against Rainbow's knees.

“Of course! Rose and Pearl wouldn't allow me to be here if it wasn't completely safe. They just wanted me to feel them so much, Amethyst. Would you like to feel as well?”

“You'll let me?” Amethyst could hardly believe what she was hearing; the usually compassionate Rose had been in a weird mood lately, hating for her belly to be touched by anyone other than Pearl, but Rainbow was offering like it was no big deal!

“Well of course, silly,” chided Rainbow with a tinkling laugh. Amethyst's head emerged from Rainbow's knees and she reached up, finding she couldn't quite reach. With another giggle, Rainbow knelt down on the sand beside her, pulling Amethyst closer. Amethyst pressed her hands to Rainbow's firm tummy, and giggled as she felt the eggs click against one another at the contact. Rainbow laughed too, her hands joining Amethyst's after a few moments.

“It's so weird,” smiled Amethyst. “But it's really cool. Why doesn't Rose like me feeling them anymore?”

“Oh, well, I suspect it's just her maternal instincts, Amethyst,” Rainbow said with a sigh, though the dreamy smile never left her face. “As the eggs near their delivery date, it's natural for the carrier to become restless. It doesn't mean she loves you any less, Amethyst, it's just that she can only stand to be touched by Pearl. Try not to take it to heart. If you want to feel them, I'll probably be around again before they're laid.”

“I don't like making Rose feel bad,” Amethyst said in a small voice, mouth in a pout. “But it gets scary sometimes, when I can't visit her.”

“She feels bad for putting you through that, and I'm speaking from the heart,” Rainbow insisted. Her fingers grazed the rose quartz gem in her stomach, protruding outwards slightly due to the strain from the eggs. “She really does want to see you, it's her body working against her. Once the eggs are laid, she'll leave the temple more, and you two can spend more time together.”

“Pearl always gets Rose to herself,” Amethyst added, pouting again. “It isn't fair. I know they love each other an' stuff, but I love Rose too! I miss when the four of us could hang out.”

“Can't we do that right now?”

Amethyst was scooped off of her wee legs and brought up into Rainbow's arms for a cuddle. She giggled as Rainbow nuzzled against her. Rainbow was always a hugger, and she always showered Amethyst with the sort of warmth and affection she craved, until she felt safe and secure. Amethyst reached up to trace the pearl gem on Rainbow's brow with a small starfish hand idly, and Rainbow chuckled.

“What are you thinking about, my sweet Amethyst?”

“Rose and Pearl are always too busy to play with me these days,” Amethyst mumbled. “It's not fair. They're always so busy with each other.”

“Well, hon, I can't do anything about that, unfortunately. They may be my components, but that doesn't mean they always listen to me,” Rainbow explained, stroking Amethyst's downy mop of hair with her thumb. “I'll put in a good word for you though, huh? And I'm not going anywhere right now. You can tell old Rainbow all your troubles... I'll try and hear you out.”

“I don't wanna talk about that stuff,” Amethyst mumbled. “I just wanna do the thing.”

“The thing?” Rainbow echoed, with a knowing smile on her face.

“Y-Yeah,” Amethyst said quickly, defensively, folding her little arms. “You know, _the thing_ you always do with us. Come on, please!”

“My my, I really have been missed, haven't I?” Rainbow asked with a grin. “Fine, my dear, but you asked for it.”

She swung Amethyst a little higher, so she was at eye level with her, arms cupping her back to hold her in place, and Amethyst shivered a little in anticipation. She looked up at her through her upper eyes, her lower eyes still focused on the task at hand, before leaning forward and blowing a long, loud raspberry on her belly. Amethyst shrieked in laughter, kicking her little legs wildly. She repeated this at least five times, nuzzling her in between, until Amethyst was close to wetting herself.

“P-Please, gimme a minute,” cried Amethyst, gasping to try and catch her breath.

“I think we should save round two for later, don't you?” Rainbow giggled, setting Amethyst back down on the sand. She began to saunter back in the direction of the temple and Amethyst was hot on her heels, scampering rather comically after her on all fours like a bear cub.

“Where are you going?”

“To visit our lovely Garnet, of course! You can't be having all the raspberries to yourself, now, can you?”

“B-But Garnet doesn't even like those, she can always see them coming, she has future vision!”

“Oh, she loves them all right, she just prefers to keep a cool face. I don't need future vision to know that much.”

Garnet was already waiting with a good-natured smile on her face when they returned, leaning back against the cave wall with her arms folded.

“Get it over with then, Rainbow,” she said casually, holding her arms out. Rainbow wasted no time in bringing Garnet to her level, planting a wet one on her cheek before going in for her belly. Her gems were so easy to amuse; Amethyst was ticklish just about everywhere, but Garnet only felt ticklish on her stomach and under her arms. Either way, Rainbow knew them too well by now, and it didn't take long before Garnet was curling up in her hands, her laughter hoarse but genuine. Rainbow scooped her gems up and held them in her arms for a while, before drifting off into an easy slumber.

When Garnet woke much later, she found only Rose and Pearl in Rainbow's place. Pearl's head was resting against Rose's shoulder, mouth slightly agape, and Amethyst was lying face first in Rose's belly, soft little snores emitting from her. Rose's head lolled against Garnet's arm, soft curls cushioning her temple against the bony firmness of Garnet's shoulder.

Garnet smiled and leaned down, planting a kiss into the hair of her gems, before lying back again, deciding to continue the lazy nap at the late evening tide washed around their ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> don't you just love how i always backtrack on my headcanons in most fics i never want characters to fuse and then i go and do this, i'm disappointed in me  
> slams fist on table: GEM EGG HELL WILL NEVER DIE NO MATTER WHAT THAT PROMO SAID


End file.
